


8:18 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell stood in front of Gentleman Ghost before Supergirl used heat vision to contact their enemy's hand.





	8:18 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell stood in front of Gentleman Ghost before Supergirl used heat vision to contact their enemy's hand and he seized a necklace.

THE END


End file.
